


Missing you

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [12]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Grating, the sting.Crushing, hollowing-.At least your voice brings...
Series: Poems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Missing you

I can feel it grating

in my mind.

A way to lessen the sting,

I can't find.

Crushing, hollowing me

out inside.

Stuck here, I am not free.

Endless tide

of thoughts destroys my head.

I'm falling.

A shade goes in my stead.

I'm stalling.

What could I do to stop

the sinking 

guilt? Will this bubble pop?

It's rending

me apart. I can't cope

with this hurt.

Will I find any hope?

Will I blurt

out all of the feelings

that I have?

But at least your voice brings

me a salve.

**Author's Note:**

> Been doing a lot of plotting and writing recently, so have a poem, hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
